Unicorn
The Unicorn is an animal that appeared in Pocket God Facebook in Facebook Ep. 9: My Little Pygmy. Overview The unicorn is unlocked at level 11 and costs 3000 Sacrifice Coins or 7 Bones. It can be bought early for 14 bones. The unicorn can only exist by itself without the Fishing Rod, Fire Ants, or Geyser activated on Sand Island, but can coexist with one other of the four said interactions on the Big Island. Description The unicorn is white-pink, and has rainbow coloured hair, which varies from the shades and hues of red and blue. The unicorn also has a yellow horn and yellow hooves. A rainbow in clouds can also be seen on the animal, called in "My Little Pony"a"Cutie Mark". The unicorn can only exist by itself without the Fishing Rod, Fire Ants, or Geyser activated on Sand Island, but can coexist with one other of the four said interactions on the Big Island. Interactions If left alone, the unicorn is generally quite docile: it will simply eat grass off its post out of boredom (this counts as an idle). However, its behavior changes when confronted with Pygmies. One way to interact with the unicorn is to drop a Pygmy onto it. The Pygmy will hang onto its tail while it gallops forward. The first Pygmy in front of it (if any) will be impaled on its horn. Any other Pygmies will jump into the water. The Unicorn will gallop off the left side of the island. It will then sail to the other side as a rainbow and go back to its post. The Pygmy hanging on by the tail will be sacrificed for 3 Experience and 50 Sacrifice Coins. The Pygmy that is impaled will be sacrificed for 2 Experience and 30 Sacrifice Coins. Any Pygmy that jumps off because of the unicorn will award 2 Experience and 30 Sacrifice Coins (this sacrifice in particular also works to summon The Beast of the Abyss). Deactivating the unicorn over the water, causing the hopeless Pygmy to drown, awards 2 Experience and 20 Sacrifice Coins (this does not work to summon The Night Mare; it counts towards the Beast of the Abyss). Another way to sacrifice Pygmies with the Unicorn is the rainbow fart. If you tap on the unicorn twice, the unicorn will fart rainbows, obliterating any Pygmies in the way, leaving only their scorched legs and a pelvis. This gives 2 Experience and 20 Sacrifice Coins. Dead-1.jpg|Pygmies attacked by the panicked Unicorn. Dead.jpg|The Aftermath of the rainbow fart. Crossfire.jpg|The Rainbow Fart. Trivia * The Unicorn looks somewhat similar to Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This would also explain the title of the episode that the unicorn was introduced in. * According to its description, it dies after infinity+1 days. This makes it the only organism that cannot die. and is also a reference to one of the episodes in "My Little Pony" * If a Giant Pygmy is used, it will be turned to ashes. Giant pygmies can also become a giant shishkabob if placed in front of a riding pygmy. Category:Animals (Pocket God Facebook) Category:Wildlife Category:Pocket God (Facebook)